My Kitten
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Ja'far was a neko. That is all.


**Note to all: This was inspired by something I submitted to a blog on Tumblr, Thisisthee-n-d. Inspiration belongs to them.**

 **Story belongs to me.**

 **I really kinda feel like I shouldn't be admitting the basis I used for this was my own...**

* * *

Why had Yamraiha called them to her office again? Oh, right, because she had a new spell she wanted to show them. The king and his personal advisor walked alongside one another as they neared the office of the azure-haired general. The sky was dark and cloudy, one of the rainstorms that occasionally happened around the island imminent. Luckily, they had not had a really bad one in years, and so it wasn't too worrying. For now. The air was thick with the humidity, causing a cold aura to seem to radiate around everything. It was always like this before a rainstorm. Everything had been prepared for when it would eventually start raining, making sure that people would stay safe, keeping the offices blocked off from the rain, things like that.

The nearer they got to the magician's office, the more the smell of the different potions permeated the air, already thick with moisture and magoi emanating from the office. They noticed the door was open and peeked inside, seeing Yamraiha bustling around her potions in the messy room, holding her staff in one hand and in the other she held a stirrer, stirring various potions they knew that, well, they probably didn't want to know what would happen if something went wrong with them. "Yamraiha," Sinbad started, "We're here… What is the new spell you wanted to show us?" He asked, gesturing to Ja'far.

"Oh, Your Majesty! Well, I had called you two here to test out a new spell! One to turn humans into animals!" Said the woman, smiling before continuing "Ja'far, would you mind coming over here? I'd like you to be my test subject."

"Woah woah woah, Yamraiha, why Ja'far?" Asked Sinbad, confused, and protective of his lover— Well, no one knew that.

"Well, that's because his magoi blends in with, well, pretty much everything around it. An animal's magoi is a little different than a human's, so it will be a lot easier than on anyone else." She said, looking over to Ja'far, who shrugged and walked over.

"Are you sure this is safe, Yamraiha?" Ja'far asked, and the witch nodded. "Of course I am. Just focus on an animal—Ah, any animal that isn't a reptile. Your already pretty far along with your assimilation, and possibly choosing a reptile, as the assimilated form is that of a reptile, could possibly forcefully assimilate you with your vessel." She said, her smile wavering slightly. "Try something like a cat, it's probably the one that would cause the least damage."

"Alright…" the Silverette nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on the image of a cat as the spell was cast.

 _"_ _Tahul Alhayawan!"_ (Animal transformation)

A bright light focused around Ja'far, causing the room's occupants to try and shield themselves from the light. When it dispersed, somehow leaving a smoke in its wake, everyone was shocked. Well, the spell worked… Sort of. In front of Sinbad and Yamraiha stood Ja'far… With cat ears. His keffiyeh had fallen off at some point, and on top of his head were two silver cat ears, flickering about.

"Woah…" Said the witch and the King, standing in shock at the sight in front of them. "Ja'far…? Are you okay?" Asked Sinbad, picking up Ja'far's keffiyeh and going over to the smaller male, who nodded, his ears perked up and alert, looking like he was a bit unsure of what just happened. "Sin… I-I feel fine, but like something's… Off." He admitted, placing a hand on the side of his head to try to snap himself out of… Whatever mind-frame the spell had put him into, when he felt the base of the ears upon his head. "What the..!?" He exclaimed, shock running through his body. Why?! Well, when the light flashed he had lost focus, so that might have something to do with it. Yeah… Just that… Something that could be fixed quickly… Yeah…

He felt around his new ears, feeling a few shocks of pleasure run through his body, to which he quickly took his hands away from said ears, thinking 'It seems these are sensitive. Better be careful about this.' Why was he so calm you might ask? Well, this wasn't the first time he had been personally effected by Yamraiha's spells. There was that one time where he was forced to stay in contact with Sinbad or else be in extreme pain. No. You are not hearing that story. For ONCE I am going to tell the story I wanna tell! You understand? Good. Now, back to our story.

"I'm not sure… Ja'far, you might be stuck like this for a while. I don't know why this happened, but I'll need some time to figure out a way to fix it…" Said the witch in response to the question, her mind already racing on how this might get fixed. "The spell was only meant to last a day at most, so it should be gone and you should be returned to normal tomorrow, but just in case you don't, I'll start working on something immediately!" She said, bowing and excusing herself to go to her lab to work.

Ja'far and Sinbad sighed simultaneously, Ja'far putting his keffiyeh on and he was glad it hid his cat ears. If he was honest, he had gotten a tail as well, and he was happy that his robe made it near impossible for anyone to tell he did. "Sin, we've spent enough time here, let's get back to work." He said, going to the door. "Ja'far… Shouldn't you rest?" Asked the king, following the silver-haired advisor.

"I'm fine, let's go." He said with a curt glare, trying to hide how tired he suddenly felt…

* * *

As the rain started, Ja'far seemed to become more and more tired. The pitter patter of the rain against the ground and walls, the sky dark and gloomy as the storm worsened, and lightning struck in the distance following the loud cracks of thunder. Ja'far's tired eyes drooped slightly, before snapping awake again. It was honestly adorable for Sinbad to watch. Why is Sinbad in Ja'far's office? That's easy, they were in Sinbad's private office working. This wasn't an occurrence that happened, but Sinbad had _insisted_ that if Ja'far didn't rest, then they at least would work in his own office so Sinbad could watch him to make sure he was okay. Once Ja'far started looking tired, Sinbad took interest. Somewhere in his memory he vaguely remembered that rain can make cats sleepy, and he thought how adorably his little Ja'far was. The scene in front of him was almost too cute. Ja'far was sitting at one of the desks, his keffiyeh off and showing his ear which were bent back, the tips turning into soft curves pointing up—Something he'd seen cats ears' do when the cat wanted to cuddle or sleep— eyes drooping as he tried to stay awake, little noises coming from him that was obvious that Ja'far had no idea he was making, and his hair slightly ruffled and messy as always, giving the freckled general the look of a ruffled little kitten fighting off sleep; Which he pretty much was.

However, every time the lightning flashed or thunder rumbled, Ja'far jumped and the tips of his ears pointed down, showing fright. Sinbad hated to see such fright in the ones he loved, so, after about an hour of this, he finally had enough once he noticed his advisor ready to pass out. "That's enough, Ja'far! Come on, you're going to bed!" He said, standing up and looking at Ja'far with a look that said 'this isn't a request it's an order', knowing that Ja'far would protest.

"Now Sin…. The work has to be done…" Ja'far mumbled, rubbing his big, green eyes slightly with the sleeve of his robe to try to stay awake, before yawning slightly, looking even more adorable. That was it. Enough of Ja'far being stubborn about work, he needed sleep! Sinbad took Ja'far by the arm to get him to stand up, and picked him up bridal style; ignoring Ja'far's loud but sleepy protests in favor of his advisor's well-being.

Sinbad pushed open the door, the rain becoming louder and Ja'far's energy draining, and he walked through the palace to the Black Libra tower, ignoring the looks he got from the palace staff for carrying Ja'far in such a way, and for the cat ears of said carried general. Once they reached Sinbad's room, as he knew that it was less likely for Ja'far to be disturbed in his room, he opened the door and placed Ja'far on the bed, and Ja'far immediately fell asleep as soon as he touched the soft, fluffy bed. Sinbad smiled slightly, glad Ja'far was finally caving in to his tiredness. He only then realized that Ja'far wouldn't be too comfortable sleeping in his robes, and he gulped slightly. He would need to change Ja'far into something appropriate to sleep in.

He thought for a second before deciding that one of his shirts would be good enough as pajamas for Ja'far, considering their size difference. So he went over to his dresser and grabbed one of his shirts and walked back to the bed, setting the shirt down on the sheets, and looking at the sleeping Ja'far. He looked so peaceful… So cute. Did Sinbad _really_ have to disturb him to make him change? No… He was sure that he could get Ja'far changed without waking him up. Hopefully.

First off was the top part of his robes, and Ja'far's shirt, exposing his abdomen and Ja'far shivered at the sudden coldness of his clothes being removed. As Sinbad stared at his advisor's chest, he mostly forgot about the rain outside, quickly taking the rest of Ja'far's clothes off, and this was one of the times he disliked that Ja'far preferred not to wear any undergarments. It was so tempting… Damn it! What kind of test is this Solomon? Whatever it was, Sinbad didn't know as he quickly put the shirt onto Ja'far, seeing how it came down to his knees, the tail partially exposed as he put one of the blankets onto Ja'far, who curled up and started purring softly, making Sinbad's heart clench as he knew he had to leave.

He had to. There was work to be done, and if Ja'far wasn't going to be able to do it, then he needed to. So, with a kiss on Ja'far's freckled cheek and a whispered I love you, he bid him goodbye for now until the work was done, and left.

* * *

A few hours had passed before Pisti was going to Black Libra to ask Sinbad something, the storm nearly over. She had searched around for him, but not being able to find him, she decided to check his room next. However, when she arrived there, what she saw wasn't what she was expecting. The sight she saw was too cute for words. What she saw was Ja'far curled up on Sinbad's bed, in one of Sinbad's shirts, with cat ears and a tail that was swaying under the blanket, and he was making soft purring noises.

Oh.

My.

SHIP.

Pisti ran out of the room, trying to find Spartos and Kougyoku. There's no way that she isn't going to get some fanart of this.

Solomon help us all.


End file.
